birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris McLean
This article is referring to the RNG Host. If you were looking for the WWE Superstar, click here: Chris Jericho Chris McLean is the host of the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator. Info Chris's info can mainly be found on another wiki. In BT Productions, Chris acts as the host for Hunger Games and Total Drama. He has control over what tributes do in Hunger Games rounds. According to The Struggles of Being Popular, he manages the coding of the Hunger Games simulator. He has a Randomverse counterpart named Khris McFlame. Likes *Chef Hatchet *Hunger Games *Drama Dislikes *Arena events *Dragonlord dying too early *Obvious day endings *Number 13 *Max *Scarlett Superpowers According to the Superpower Wiki, Chris has Plot Control, as he controls what the tributes do during a round of the Hunger Games. Mentions These events mention Chris in some form: * Chris makes sure (Player1) does something. * Chris reminds (Player1) that the clock is ticking and (he/she1) may die at any time. * Chris reminds (Player1) that there is at least 100 ways to die. * Chris warns (Player1) to shut up or he'll trigger an arena event. * Chris watches (Player1) from afar with evil intent. * Chris reminds (Player1) that there is at least 200 ways to die. * (Player1) attempts to kill (Player2), but Chris stops (him/her1), keeping (Player2) alive. * (Player1) attempts to rape a baby dolphin, but Chris says it's not allowed. * (Player1) spreads rumors that there is a such thing as "The RNG Host". * Chris warns (Player1) to stop playing Pokemon Go or he'll trigger an arena event. * Chris shoots an arrow at (Player1), but misses entirely. * Chris shoots an arrow at (Player1), but misses and hits a tree instead. * Chris chases (Player1). * Chris sends his army of assistants to kill (Player1). * Chris sets an explosive off, killing (Player1). * Chris sets an explosive off, killing (Player1), and (Player2). * Chris kills (Player1) in an attempt to stop himself from triggering an arena event. * Chris stabs (Player1) in the back with a trident. * Chris catches (Player1) off guard and kills (him/her1). * Chris throws a knife into (Player1)'s head. * Chris throws a knife into (Player1)'s chest. * Chris shoots an arrow into (Player1)'s head. * Chris decapitates (Player1) with a sword. * Chris's trap kills (Player1). * Chris prevents (Player1) from going to the Feast. * (Player1) watches Chris move the squeaky board before falling asleep. * Chris whispers some advice to (Player1). * (Player1) takes a selfie with Chris. Pictures Why Michael Why.png|Chris is less happier than usual when he sees Mr. Warner crying. Brionne's Victory Prize.png|Chris gives Brionne a prize for winning a Hunger Games simulation round. Saved by Chris McLean.png|Chris saves Dragonlord from being thrown out by Patty. Fulfilled Destiny.png|Chris reveals to Dragonlord that he has fulfilled his destiny. LGB 29 Aftermath.png|Chris panics over thirteen characters getting critically injured before getting struck by the darkness storm. Category:BrantSteele Category:Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superpowered Characters Category:Humans Category:Total Drama